The present invention relates to a coupling for the connection of two components, in particular of a clamping hub to a centering hub, an axially deformable element being provided between the two components.
Couplings of this type are known and obtainable on the market in the most diverse possible forms and versions. Mostly, they are known as rigid couplings or as rotationally rigid compensating couplings for transmitting an introductory torque from one component to a second component.
One disadvantage, however, is that conventional couplings, for example as regards claw couplings, are extremely costly to produce.
Another disadvantage is that, in the case of conventional couplings, a torque cannot be transmitted, free of play, from one component to a second component. This is necessary particularly in the event of connection to high-precision gear units, servomotors or the like. Yet another disadvantage is that linear radial guidance of the components to be connected usually entails some play, this likewise being undesirable.
Furthermore, in the prior art, concertina couplings are known, which require a large installation space, have a long design and are costly to produce. They prevent a compact form of installation and in no way ensure centering. They have three degrees of freedom, which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,386 discloses a shaft/hub connection, a coupling being provided between the two components to be connected. This coupling serves merely for axial length compensation.
The object on which the present invention is based is to provide a coupling of the type initially mentioned, which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned and by means of which a torque can be transmitted from one component to a second component in a highly cost-effective, simple and effective way, free of play and with absolute precision, while at the same time a length change due, for example, to thermal expansion of one component or the other in the axial direction is to be compensated.
Moreover, a radial torque is to be transmitted, absolutely free of play, from one component to a second component in a virtually torsionally rigid manner. In addition, a coupling of this type is to be capable of being produced free of maintenance and of wear and, in particular, cost-effectively.